Over and Out
by shadowroxmysox3
Summary: uh... I can't think of a good summery so Shadow is thinking about suicide and this story is going to have like ten alternate endings just read the summery inside R&R PLEASE! NO FLAMES!
1. Introduction

**Over and Out**

**Introduction**

******Disclaimer: All Sonic characters are owned by SEGA.**

**A/N: Ok so this is a story that I have been working extremely hard on and I would really appreciate it if you could please please PLEASE review. No flames allowed but you could give me light criticism and tell me what you think I need to work on and some parts that you liked.**

**This pretty much portrays Shadow thinking about killing himself and this story will have a bunch of alternate endings. When this story is complete I will then take requests for more different endings, (if I don't like it or it's just ridiculous I probably won't write it) Now please enjoy!**

**New A/N: Oh and in some of the later chapters there will be some repeating paragraphs (wait till the end :)**

**Shadow's POV**

* * *

My life has been nothing but pure agony from the start. I reflect on every excruciating detail like it was some badly done horror film. The actors, also known as the remotely important people in my life, are gone.

All gone.

From the start of my miserable excuse for a life I have felt nothing but pain, both physical and emotional. And I have the scars to prove it.

As I lay here in my piece-of-crap bed I rake my brain for at least one pleasant memory in my useless existence. I summon up the will to turn my head toward the dirty opened window. I gazed at the red streaked sky as if it meant something to me.

I find one.

In my 10 years of life (excluding the time I was held in suspended animation) I find one, just one, good thing.

Maria.

I wince at the name and part of my head starts to throb. My eyes snap shut and I suck in a breath through my clenched teeth and my hands ball into fists.

She was the only reason I bothered to keep on living. She showed me there was more to life than that damned laboratory. She told me I wasn't the monster I believed I was. Now she's gone. It was, and still is, my fault.

The anger and guilt swelled into my chest and in a sudden burst of rage and frustration I brought my clenched fist down on the night stand that was to the left of the bed that I had been laying in for about four hours straight. It hit the wood so hard that the alarm clocked jumped about five inches into the air. I snarled and dragged my other hand down my face and took a deep breath to try to calm myself.

Before long the anger and guilt were replaced by pain and sorrow. But not because my hand was throbbing (I didn't realize how hard I had struck the night stand until I glanced over to see that it had a monestrous gash going across the top.) But because I had nothing to look forward to for the rest of my life.

Absolutely nothing.

I sighed for the millionth time today and my eyes closed. They were losing the will to stay open. There was nothing to see. A train could have been coming at me for all I cared. I seemed to sink deeper into the bed (I'm sure I was making a dent in the mattress) as I tried to summerize my life so far.

I was created (no parents, no family) on a floating science laboratory in space (no childhood, no friends, no life) and was the subject of horrific, unhumanly science experiments (most of my scars have healed) for some selfish, greedy, filthy humans. An army was sent to destroy me but instead they destroyed the only thing in the entire world that mattered to me. I was kept in suspended animation in a tube for 50 god awful years. I was then released by some obese scientist who wanted to use me to destroy the world (I had no reason not to) I didn't...and here I am now.

Brilliant.

I lay here, in my over-heated apartment, alone, miserable and numb. Nothing but an insignificant life form on this hideously screwed over planet; nothing to gain, nothing to lose.

My body still numb and motionless, I lifted my throbbing hand so it rested on the now freshly ruined night stand. I searched a bit until my hand fell upon a hard, long object. I gripped the wooden handle and slowly, slid it off the surface. I brought the object in front of me and my other hand started to trace the stainless steel, thin, blade attached to the handle. I forced my blood colored eyes open to take in the outline of the six inch butcher knife I held in front of me in the dimly lit room.

My middle finger traced the whole perimeter of the blade; inspecting.

Images suddenly flashed into my mind and I soon become light headed. The red glow of the numbers from the alarm clocked reflected off the shined steel in an ominous aura around the blade.

Without thinking, I lifted the blade to my throat.

Could it really be so easy? To end all my suffering with a jerk of the hand? A flick of the wrist?

My mouth went dry and my hands shook as if I was having a seizure.

Would anyone miss me? Did I truly care? Would I go to hell for all the people's lives I had either damaged or destroyed? Wasn't this place hell enough for me now? My head was swarming with answerless questions and I felt like I was about to puke. My stomach was doing cartwheels and my brain felt like it was having a seizure. A thousand voices were screaming at me from all directions.

_"Go ahead, no one will miss you."_

_"No! You're making a huge mistake!"_

_"DO IT!"_

_"NO, DON'T DO IT!"_

_"NOW!"_

_"NO!"_

_"SHADOW!"_

_"SHADOW!"_

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**Ha ha! Cliff hanger. Now this is where all the alternate endings come in.**

**Review, (lightly critisize if you wish) but don't flame. (God help you if you flame my story...)**


	2. Ending 1

**Over and Out**

**Alternate Ending Number 1**

**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters are owned by SEGA.**

**A/N: Alrighty this is the first ending of many. Don't worry, he's not going to die in all the endings. I'll update as quickly as I can.**

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore.

I couldn't take the searing pain, the scathing agony, the crushing guilt, the pounding sorrow, the burning anguish, and the unbearable loneliness.

I just couldn't.

So in a moment of complete torture, of complete numbness, my fingers tightened around the knife for one last second, and then, as I took my last breath, I slid the blade across my neck as hard as I could.

My neck seem to explode as the black cherry liquid oozed down my now gaping neck and on to my chest.

My body started to convulse and a revolting gurgling sound came from my open throat. It was amazing how fast and the amount of blood poured from me.

With my last bit of strength I griped the sheets, waiting for the searing pain to stop.

In a natural survival reflex my mouth flew open, trying desperately to fight for air, some, any!

It's an interesting thing, suffocating. To a person who did not bring it upon themselves on purpose, I'm sure the sheer panic would have killed them.

After a minute a two I was worrying how long this would take. Was I sure that this was what I wanted? Would anyone care? What exactly would they think? Crap, I should have written a note or something... if they even cared enough to read it.

My eyes flew from wall to wall, something to focus on instead of the warm red liquid staining my onyx fur.

They finally rested on a framed picture of Maria. She was smiling and holding a white rose in her delicate hands. Suddenly a whole new wave of sadness washed over me.

What would she think? Would she forever be waiting for me in heaven while I burned in hell for what I had just done?

Suddenly my thinking slowed and my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my body made one last jerk. My tongue hung out the side of my mouth and the gurgling got worse. I couldn't see anymore and I could sense the end was enticingly near. The pain had dulled for I had gone numb for the last time.

Finally, after all my pain and suffering, a soft white light, simply exerting peace, and contentment took me over.

And then I was gone.

* * *

**Hey... you see that little green button with the word "REVIEW" on it?**

**They put it there for a reason you know.... lol just review please!**


	3. Ending 2

**Over and Out**

**Alternate Ending 2**

******Disclaimer: All Sonic characters are owned by SEGA and the song Animal I Have Become is sang by and belongs to Three Days Grace (I reccomend that you have this song playing while you read this, it really sets the mood)**

* * *

I was just about to run the blade across my neck when suddenly my alarm clock went off. Huh... I didn't remember setting the alarm. I rolled over with an exasperated sigh to stop the insistent, irritating sound when I noticed the song that had just started to play.

_I can't escape this hell,_

_So many times I've tried._

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself..._

In a fit of anger and frustration I ripped the clock from its electrical socket and launched it at the wall before it reached its chorus. It shattered and tumbled to the floor. I snarled and sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands.

Why me?

Finally the room's heat became unbearable and I couldn't take it. I stomped out of the room like a three-year-old throwing a tantrum and slammed the bedroom door behind me. It was around 30 degrees outside but I didn't care. I went out the door, slamming it as I went, without a jacket.

I took the steps down to the ground from my apartment two at a time. It was about 8:00 PM and strangely the city was relatively quiet. The cold hit my face and my fur stood on end for a bit.

I really had no idea where I was going but I had to go somewhere, anywhere were I could escape that god awful frying pan of an apartment. I had to get my mind cleared, get my thoughts in order before I did something stupid.

Then a familiar sound rang through my ears. A passing truck had its stereo on too loud and I could hear the song wailing loud and clear.

_I can't escape this hell..._

Aw not this song again. For some strange reason I couldn't push it out of my head. I had heard it so many times before. Finally I just gave up and let it come back to me.

_I can't escape this hell,_

_So many times I've tried._

_But I'm still caged inside._

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself..._

My anger and frustration was starting to boil over and my feet fell harder to the ground like a light stomping.

_So what if you can see,_

_The darker side of me._

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe,_

_It's not the real me._

_Somebody help me_

_tame this aaanimaaaal._

_This animal,_

_This animal!_

My breathing become grunts as my pace sped up considerably.

_I can't escape myself,_

_So many times I've lied._

_But there's still rage inside._

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself..._

Now I was running as fast as I could down the street. My muzzle red with anger and my eyes dark with fury.

_So what if you can see,_

_The darker side of me._

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe,_

_It's not the real me._

_Somebody help me_

_tame this animal I have become._

_Help me believe,_

_It's not the real me._

_Somebody help tame this aaaanimaal._

The buildings, cars, and pedestrians flew by me in a dizzying blur of color.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself,_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare._

_I can't escape this hell..._

I suddenly found myself on the outskirts of town. On a cliff overlooking the now brightly light city. The anger at myself for even thinking of committing something as insane as suicide made my head throb and an over whelming sense of shame and failure washed over me.

_This animal..._

_This animal..._

_This animal..._

_This animal..._

_This animal..._

I sank to my knees in the ankle deep, damp grass and buried my face into my open palms.

I wasn't going to be a failure anymore.

I wasn't going to useless, worthless, and just another insignificant life form on this planet.

Damn it I was supposes do by Ultimate Life Form for Christ's sake!

I finally calmed myself enough to stand up all the way. I ran a frustrated hand through my quills. While I was composing myself it had started to rain lightly. I stared up at the starless, indigo night sky. Rain droplets splattered in my eyes.

And there, in that very spot. I vowed never for another suicidal thought to even dare enter my mind again. I would enjoy (or at least make an attempt) to enjoy the remainder of my life. I would try, with every ounce of my power, to have a successful life and honor Maria's last wish. I will not be weak and seek death to escape my (lack of) life.

I took one look at the silver moon that had just broken through the smoke grey clouds. And then I walked slowly, and calmly back to my apartment; intending to keep a promise I had very nearly broken.

* * *

**See? he's not going to die...**

**a lot.**

**Yay my first song fic! (I hope I did it correctly)**

**lol review please!**


	4. Ending 3

**Over and Out**

**Alternate Ending Number 3**

**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters are owned by SEGA. The song Welcome to My Life is owned and sang by Simple Plan (PS- I would recomend that you have this song playing while you read, it really sets the mood)**

* * *

I was just about to run the blade across my neck when suddenly my alarm clock went off. Huh... I didn't remember setting the alarm. I rolled over with an exasperated sigh to stop the insistent, irritating sound when I noticed the song that had just started to play.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong,_

_And no one understands you,_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud,_

_That no one hears you screaming?_

_No you don't know what it's like,_

_When nothing feels alright,_

_You don't know what's it's like,_

_To be like me..._

In a fit of anger I ripped the clock from it's electrical socket and launched it at the wall before it reached its chorus.. It shattered and tumbled to the floor. I snarled and sat on the edge of my bed and then buried my head into my hands.

Why me?

Finally the room's heat became unbearable and I couldn't take it. I stomped out of the room like a three-year-old throwing a tantrum and slammed the bedroom door behind me. It was around 30 degrees outside but I didn't care. I went out the door, slamming it as I went, without a jacket.

I took the steps down to the ground from my apartment two at a time.

It was about 8:00 PM and strangely the city was relatively quiet.

The cold hit my face and my fur stood on end for a bit.

I really had no idea where I was going but I had to go somewhere, anywhere were I could escape that god awful frying pan of an apartment. I had to get my mind cleared, get my thoughts in order before I did something stupid.

I kept on walking for about twenty blocks, I could feel my anger at myself was slowly dissolving with my body temperature.

I wasn't really paying attention to were I was going until the sound of rushing water met my ears. It was then that I noticed that I was on a bridge looking over the large river that cut right through the city. And traffic was rushing past me to my far right.

Then a new sound rang through my ears. A passing truck had its stereo on too loud and I could hear the song wailing loud and clear.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

Aw not this song again. For some strange reason I couldn't push it out of my head. I had heard it so many times before. Finally I just gave up and let it come back to me.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong,_

_And no one understands you,_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud,_

_That no one hears you screaming?_

_No you don't know what it's like,_

_When nothing feels alright,_

_You don't know what's it's like,_

_To be like me..._

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked,_

_When you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what's it's like_

_Welcome to my life._

I filled my lungs with crisp cool air and hopped on top of the metal railing with no problem. I looked down at the rushing water below me and I went numb again.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more,_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding._

_No you don't know what it's like,_

_When nothing feels alright,_

_You don't know what's it's like,_

_To be like me..._

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked,_

_When you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what's it's like_

_Welcome to my life._

I dangled one foot over the edge and I let the slight wind lift my quills up. I always thought drowning was a peaceful way to go.

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be ok._

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like..._

I could feel moisture collecting in my eyes and then a single, lone tear rolled down my cheek, and into the river.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked,_

_When you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what's it's like_

_What it's like..._

I inhaled deeply and braced myself.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked,_

_When you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like..._

_Welcome to my life._

_...._

_Welcome to my life._

_...._

_Welcome to my life._

And I stepped over the edge.

* * *

**Aw my second song fic! (I really hope I did it correctly)**

**Review please! NO FLAMES!**


	5. Ending 4

**Over and Out**

**Alternate Ending Number 4**

**Discalimer: All Sonic characters are owned by SEGA. The song Untitled is sang and owned by Simple Plan (Again, I suggest that you have the song playing while you read)**

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore.

I couldn't take the searing pain, the scathing agony, the crushing guilt, the pounding sorrow, the burning anguish, and the unbearable loneliness.

I just couldn't.

So in a moment of complete torture, of complete numbness, my fingers tightened around the knife for one last second, and then, as I took my last breath, I slid the blade across my neck as hard as I could.

My neck seem to explode as the black cherry liquid oozed down my now gaping neck on to my chest.

My body started to convulse and a revolting gurgling sound came from my open throat. It was amazing how fast and the amount of blood poured from me.

With my last bit of strength I griped the sheets, waiting for the searing pain to stop.

In a natural survival reflex my mouth flew open, trying desperately to fight for air, some, any!

It's an interesting thing, suffocating. To a person who did not bring it upon themselves on purpose, I'm sure the sheer panic would have killed them.

After a minute a two I was worrying how long this would take. Was I sure that this was what I wanted?

Suddenly my alarm clock went off and I listened to the song that played while the blood continued to flow.

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded_

_By the white light._

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight._

_And I can't stand the pain,_

_And I can't make it_

_Go away_

_No, I can't stand the pain._

_How could this happen to me?_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream._

_How could this happen to me?_

_Everybody's screaming,_

_I try to make a sound_

_But no one hears me._

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again._

_So I try to hold_

_On to a time when,_

_Nothing mattered._

_And I can't explain_

_What happened._

_And I can't,_

_Erase the things that I've done..._

_No I can't..._

_How could this happen to me?_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream._

_How could this happen to me?_

..........

_How could this happen to me?_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream._

_How could this happen to me?_

The song ends...and so do I. My eyes close and I'm overcome by enormous peace.

And then I'm gone.

* * *

**.... ya the ending is 'sorta cheezy but...meh**

**review please!**


	6. Ending 5

**Over and Out**

**Ending Number 4**

**Discaimer: All Sonic characters are owned by SEGA.**

* * *

I could not force the knife, which was still clenched tightly in my shaking hand, across my neck.

After a tense moment of deliberating in my head I sighed in ashamed guilt and the knife slid from my shaking hand and on to the wooden floor with an ominous "_CLANK_".

Having the knowledge that my life sucked enough for me to end it, accompanied with the fact that I didn't have the guts to even move the damn blade across my neck was just too much for me.

I slowly got up and sat on the edge of my bed and sorrowfully buried my head into my hands.

In a fit of anger and frustration I ripped the clock from it's electrical socket and launched it at the wall where it shattered and tumbled to the floor. I snarled and sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands again.

Why me?

Finally the room's heat became unbearable and I couldn't take it. I stomped out of the room like a three-year-old throwing a tantrum and slammed the bedroom door behind me. It was around 30 degrees outside but I didn't care. I went out the door, slamming it as I went, without a jacket.

I took the steps down to the ground from my apartment two at a time.

It was about 8:00 PM and strangely the city was relatively quiet.

The cold hit my face and my fur stood on end for a bit.

I really had no idea where I was going but I had to go somewhere, anywhere were I could escape that god awful frying pan of an apartment. I had to get my mind cleared, get my thoughts in order before I did something stupid.

I kept on walking for about twenty blocks, I could feel my anger at myself was slowly dissolving with my body temperature.

I wasn't really paying attention to were I was going until the sound of rushing water met my ears. It was then that I noticed that I was on a bridge looking over the large river that cut right through the city. And traffic was rushing past me to my far right.

I took a second and looked over the bridge's railing as I filled my lungs with crisp cool air.

Without me even seeming to thing them, images of me, stepping over the slippery railing started to slip into my mind.

Without thinking, I hopped on top of the metal railing with no problem. I looked down at the rushing water below me and I went numb again.

Would I do it?

Could I do it?

I dangled one foot over the edge and I let the slight wind lift my quills up. I always thought drowning as a peaceful way to go. Probably more peaceful then slitting your throat with a kitchen knife.

I could feel moisture collecting in my eyes and then a single, lone tear rolled down my cheek, and into the river. I couldn't see were it landed because the water was pitch black and I could barley make it out under the half ass street lights that were due to be replaced ten years ago.

I inhaled deeply and braced myself.

And I stepped over the edge.

For a split second or two, I was weightless, lost in the essence of bliss. I didn't care about anything. I didn't care about anyone. I just wanted everything to end. For it to go black like when you're sleeping.

But it didn't.

Suddenly something caught me.

I didn't know what it was. But I knew I wasn't dead yet.

Death was peaceful, easy and painless.

My hand still ached (I figured I had broken it) and I was freezing.

Suddenly the force that was keeping me in this world tossed me onto a grassy bank on the opposite side of the river.

My face collided with the dirt and I growled as I stood up and tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Are you INSANE?" I winced. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"What do you want Rouge?" I asked through my teeth as I turned around to see the white bat standing in front of me, hands on her hips and her sapphire eyes sparkling in the moon light.

"How about an explanation as to why the hell you would jump off a bridge!" she retorted as her voice rose two octaves. I sighed as I ran a hand through my quills.

"That's none of your business." ...aw shit that was the worst possible thing I could have said.

Rouge looked like as if I had slapped her in the face. Her mouth hung open and she was speechless.

For at least three seconds.

"None of my business? NONE OF MY BUSINESS?! OF COURSE IT IS YOU JUST TRIED TO FUCKING KILL YOUR SELF!!!!" Rouge stepped forward. I had never seen her so angry or had heard her scream so loud. Her face was now bright red. I didn't know what to say.

"Shadow... people care about you, you know?! Do you have any idea how many people you would hurt if you actually died?!" tears were starting to form in her eyes. She then started to shake her head as she took a few steps away from me.

"...what would Maria think?" she asked in barley a whisper. And with that she just shook her head one last time in disappointment, extended her wings, and vanished into the night.

Which just left me standing there in the mud, freezing and alone. Chewing over her words that she had angrily spat at me.

People cared about me?

Her reaction had clearly clarified that.

But it was the last thing she said to me that really made me open my eyes and realize that I was not doing the right thing.

I walked to the water's edge and stared at my reflection in the water that was lit by the moon light that had come when the moon broke through the smoke grey clouds.

What was I thinking? Suicide. What a cowardly way to go.

I sighed as I closed my eyes and concentrated on what I was going to do next..

I wasn't going to be a failure anymore.

I finally calmed myself enough to stand up all the way. I ran a frustrated hand through my quills.

And there, in that very spot. I vowed never for another suicidal thought to even dare enter my mind again. I would enjoy (or at least make an attempt) to enjoy the remainder of my life. I would try, with every ounce of my power, to have a successful life and honor Maria's last wish. I will not be weak and seek death to escape my (lack of) life.

I took one look at the silver moon. And then I walked slowly, and calmly back to my apartment; intending to keep a promise I had very nearly broken.

* * *

**I decided I would add Rouge in for fun :)**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Ending 6

**Over and Out**

**Ending Number 6**

**A/N: Eh... I tried not to make this sound like a ShadAmy**

* * *

I could not force the knife, which was still clenched tightly in my shaking hand, across my neck.

After a tense moment of deliberating in my head I sighed in ashamed guilt and the knife slid from my shaking hand and on to the wooden floor with an ominous _"CLANK"._

Having the knowledge that my life sucked enough for me to end it, accompanied with the fact that I didn't have the guts to even move the damn blade across my neck was just too much for me.

I slowly got up and sat on the edge of my bed and sorrowfully buried my head into my hands.

And then, for the first time in my life, I began to cry.

The sobs of pain, guilt, and pure agony came from deep within my throat and I surprised myself how loud and sincere they sounded. Which of course made me sob even harder. Here I was, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, crying my eyes out like a little girl.

I was disgusted with myself... to say the least.

I was so furious that I punched the wall to my left with such force that when I pulled my throbbing fist away there was a gaping hole.

"Perfect..." I muttered under my breath as I sat down and tried to gain my composure.

No sooner had I sat down there was a light tapping sound on my front door. Like someone was knocking but hoping I wouldn't answer; which I didn't blame them for.

I sucked in a deep, cool breath and I walked as steadily to the door as I could. I was light headed and my hand was throbbing from its encounter with the harder-than-I-expected-wall.

I flicked on the hall light and fumbled with the lock on the door for a second or two and cautiously opened the door.

Hm... she was the absolute last person I would expect at my door.

Amy Rose was standing outside, with a nervous expression etched on to her light peach muzzle.

"Hey Shadow, I was just wondering..." she trailed off as soon as her emerald green eyes met my ruby red ones.

"Shadow... are you ok?" she asked; she sounded genuinely concerned. Which surprised me as much as her presence did.

"Uh..." I cleared my throat. "Yes. W-why are you here?" but the miniature hedgehog just ignored my question as she took a step closer to me; making me back up into the entry hall and her body only inches away from mine. She was standing up on her tip toes and she was looked into my eyes with huge curiosity and concern. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she made a small gasping noise.

"Shadow... h-, have you... been crying?!" she asked in pure disbelief. Heh, she's not the only one that didn't believe it at first, and I was the one crying. Hell, it was more of a possibility that I got Pink Eye in both eyes.

I didn't know how to respond to her question.

She then took a couple of more steps forward, pushing me more and more into the living room and then closing the door behind her as if I had invited her in. Strange little creature she was.

Her eyes scanned mine. If it was one thing I learned about Amy (besides that she had a serious Sonic obsession) was that she had a knack to see when something was wrong.

"What's wrong Shadow?" she asked as if she actually cared about me. Strange.

"Nothing." I answered quickly as I look down to my right.

Suddenly her hands grabbed my face and jerked it downward so I was looking at her.

She then gently grabbed my hand, which I then winced because it was still sore from my attack at the wall, and tugged me to the couch. She turned toward me.

"You can tell me." She said softly as she stared into my eyes. I just looked down again.

"Just the usual..." I trailed off in a mumble. I chanced a glance at her.

Then she did the most unexpected thing.

She threw her arms around my neck and then hugged me.

It was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Uh... Amy? Why did you come here again?" I searched frantically for a way to get her to break her awkward hold on me.

"Oh, yeah." Amy broke away as she dug in her pink dress pocket and then pulled out my black watch that I had thought I lost.

"You dropped this the last time you and Sonic were fighting Eggman and I just thought that I would return it."

She handed the watch to me and I cautiously took it from her extended palm and sat it down on the arm of the couch.

Suddenly Amy's cell phone started to go off.

"Hello?" she answered enthusiastically.

"Ok Cream I'll be right there."

She hung up and pocketed the phone and then stood back up and on impulse so did I. . She turned one last time to look at me.

"You know Shadow, you don't have to be so mopey and depressed all the time. I mean, I know what you've been through and all but that was a long time ago."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean, try to remember, the whole reason Maria saved you instead of herself was that she wanted you to be more than just an experiment. She wanted you to be happy, and have a real life. Do you really think Maria would be happy to see you like this; depressed and angry all the time? You have to learn to live and let go Shadow."

I stood there, absorbing Amy's words like a sponge. I processed the whole speech in my head.

"Now I gotta go, I'll see you later, Shadow." the Rose Girl gave me a huge smile and hugged me one last time. But this hug was different; less awkward and more... natural.

And with that, she released me, and headed out the door.

For a few minutes, I just stood there. Staring at the closed door. Frozen.

But this was not the miserable, hopeless numbness I had felt only minutes before. This was a new, light, hopeful feeling.

I then slowly broke out of my trance and walked out onto my balcony that overlooked the bustling streets below.

The cool air hit me in a wave of refreshing hope.

_"She wanted you to be happy, and have a real life."_ the Rose Girl's words still echoed in my head.

I sucked in a deep breath and a small, faint smile graced my lips.

"For you, Maria."

I mean, it's not like I'm going to be optimistic all the time, or have the best manners, or be the friendliest person, but I was going to change as much as my personality would allow... for Maria.

* * *

**Well, the ending might have been a bit cheezy but oh well.**

**R&R please and NO FLAMES!**


End file.
